The Changes Two Can Make
by supernerdwantstofight
Summary: Raena and Marya are twin sisters and the cousins of Daenerys and Viserys. After being discovered in Dorne they were forced to join their cousins in the free cities. When the new king sits on the iron throne they take their chance to ally themselves with Robb Stark the king in the north. If he agrees the Targaryens just might be able to take back the throne and go home.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got an idea and decided to run with it. I hope that anyone who chooses to read this enjoys. Tell me what you think. The main characters are twin sisters. They are Daenerys and Viserys's cousins, but not Rhaegar's children. They are 2 years younger than Viserys. You can go by show ages or book ages, I don't know if I will be specifying ages or not but we'll see. Let me know what you think.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Raena

The sisters had been walking for days now. They were forced to abandon their horses at an inn for they no longer had the supplies to care for them. Raena looked over at her sister, who she could only barely see in the dark of night. She too seemed weathered by the journey. Marya looked over at her, as if she had felt her sibling's gaze. They nodded at each other and then returned their eyes to the landscape ahead once more.

Raena had often wondered if this would be worth it in the long run. After everything they had been through, for this to kill them would just be pathetic. She was deep in thought, when the vehement sound of fighting could be heard. Raena looked at Marya again. The two nodded at each other silently agreeing on what to do next.

They both dropped their sacks and grabbed their weapons. Raena ran soundlessly parallel to her sister into the trees. They each slipped behind one of the towering plants the moment they saw men. Before her eyes were two different groups, one a fancily clad team of knights, the other a ragtag bunch of dirty little boys.

She stared back at Marya tacitly informing her of what to do. She looked utterly confused for a moment but then nodded. The two girls ran out from their hiding places to the action, dark hair flowing behind them.

Raena kicked the back of the first knight that she saw. He staggered forward for a moment then turned to face her. She slashed her spear at the man barely scraping his fine chain mail. Carefully she aimed at his neck this time so that his expensive armor did not block her blows. She looked around when the job was done making certain Marya was safe. Her sister had had better luck than she, having already taken down three men.

Raena pushed herself harder. She went to place herself between a gruff looking man and one particularly pompous looking knight. She grunted protecting herself from the man's swinging sword. Her spear was made of a fine steel meant to mimic wood in hollowness but nothing else. It was barely hard enough to withstand blows from a sword but it could handle it for a decent measure time before snapping. She moved to the side to take on a different man who was now charging at her.

She caught his wrist with her spear and tossed his sword out of his hand. She swung her spear at another man who approached. He fell to the ground wind knocked from his body. The gruff man was back to targeting the one who to her looked like the knight in charge. She stabbed her spear into the necks of two more men. She looked once more for her sister. She was surrounded by three knights.

Raena rushed to her sister's aid, but before she reached her, a small boy drove an equally small sword into the crotch of the closest man to her. Raena slammed her spear into the face of a man running at her. She spun the weapon around killing and disarming men who dared to attack. Marya seemed out of trouble as a few boys aided her. Raena then turned her attention back to the gruff man who must have been the boys' leader. He seemed to be doing a great deal better than when she last saw him.

She fought until only one knight remained. The one in charge was still fighting the gruff man. Marya was nowhere in sight and that made her nervous but nonetheless she went to help the man whose side she decided to be on. She always grunted loudly while fighting and this was no exception. She swung and jabbed her spear at the grey haired man whilst crying out. The gruff man looked at her bemused. She simply replied with an obvious wink.

She searched for a window on the well-guarded man. Finally, she found an opening and swung her weapon across his shins bringing him to his knees. The gruff man sliced his sword across the knight's neck and the danger was gone.

"Who in the seven hells are you?" The gruff man questioned.

"Raena daughter of Aegal and I may ask the same of you." She answered and then asked.

"Yoren of the night's watch." He responded.

"Night's watch eh, a noble cause. How did a noble cause get into a full on battle with richly dressed knights?" She surveyed the area once again looking for Marya. "Where is my sister?"

Yoren looked at her with narrowed eyes. Of course he didn't know where Marya was. "Making the journey to the wall when these pretty cloaked Lannister men come by demanding I give my men to them, so of course I said no." Yoren's response did not surprise her. Tywin Lannister was a treacherous man.

"How terrible." She commented. Her heart was still pounding with worry for Marya. Just then she and Yoren jumped and out from the doors of a little cottage came her sister and company of four boys and a little girl clutching onto her hand.

"Men," Yoren called and all of the living boys gathered around. Raena did not care about anything but her sister's safety.

She ran to her, smashing Marya into a hug. "Good job sister." The sister complimented stepping out of the embrace. The little girl had released Marya's hand before the hug but was right back to it once she let go.

"I shall say the same for you." Raena smiled at her. Her sister grinned back, only her smile wasn't as it usually was but rather a bright red color. "Marya, your teeth."

The girl ran her finger along her teeth and then examined it. When it came up red she hissed. "A knight punched me in the face. I worried that I had lost a tooth, but I stopped worrying when a check around proved everyone still in my mouth. One still could've gotten knocked from its place." She informed Raena.

"I shall check for you." She came up close to her sister's mouth looking in the dark as best she could. "All good. Thank the gods, whatever would we do if your tooth had been made crooked. Tis a shame beauty is all that we have."

Marya gave her a good natured shove. "Well it is all that you have. I got all the brains."

"That jape was almost decent. You are improving." She shoved Raena once more.

Yoren's deep voice cut through their banter like valyrian steel through soft wood. "Many thanks to the two of you for the aid. We must make camp for the night." He continued on instructing the boys on what to do. When they got to work Raena and Marya aided them. They had decided to make camp with them for a short while.

They sat down in a circle with the four boys that fought with Marya. "How did you learn to fight like that?" The smallest boy answered. The high pitch of his voice lead Raena to believe that Arry was no boy.

Marya perked up, she had always been the more talkative of the two. "In Dorne we learned to fight with spears there as many do. Our mother was Dornish and so when we were orphaned some people of Dorne wanted to help us. They trained us. They gifted us with coin and we then journeyed to meet up with our cousins in the free cities."

Yoren then asked a question, "What brings you so far north in Westeros?"

Marya looked at Raena for allowance to divulge such information. Raena nodded. "We seek an audience with the one they call king in the north, Robb Stark of Winterfell. It is imperative that we speak with him and earn his trust."

"If he does not trust us, then he is a fool." Raena added on.

Her sister nodded. "We have an idea of what could be done to remove the boy from the throne. As long as he agrees to our terms a deal shall be struck and an alliance made. We have weapons at our disposal like no other. All we need is time bought and friends in Westeros."

"Arry," Her sister began.

The child looked at her with more focus than before, "I know who you are. I know that more than anything else you want to go home. Arry, we can take you home."

Arry seemed shocked by this, her mouth hung wide open and her iris went wide.

"As long as that is alright with Yoren." Raena added for good measure. She had no idea what her sister was getting on about. The girl disguised as a boy looked as common as they get. Arry did not respond but instead continued to gawk.

"Arya come with us, please." Arya Stark? Everyone looked about as shocked as a person could look. Even Raena could feel her lips part and eyes widen. Marya had always paid more attention to who was who in Westeros.

"How did you know?" Arya yelled.

"And how are we to know you are not the queen's women?" Yoren looked angry and on guard.

"Do you honestly think that someone as daft as King Joffrey could think to employ people like us to find the Stark girl?" Raena spat.

"It is true as my sister says, we harbor no love for the Lannisters. We did not come looking for you and your men. It was chance that we met. We will ask of his grace for the north to protect the watch as they go for now on. We simply wish to bring Arya home to her family. We had assumed that we would find her somewhere in King's Landing. It would seem that the one left that we must retrieve is Sansa. Our dear cousin is working towards it." Marya explained. She had a way of describing Raena's thoughts more eloquently than she ever could. It was as if she could read her mind. Raena was certain that she could do the same. She knew exactly when to worry and when to be confident based on Marya.

Arya fidgeted uncomfortably where she sat. "I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am uploading all that I currently have.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Marya

Truthfully Marya didn't know if the child was Arya Stark but it made sense so she ran with it. The first realization was that Arry was a girl. Feminizing the name could simply lead to the conclusion, but also her looks aided. She had all of the famed Stark traits, wintery grey eyes and dark hair.

It wasn't all that much to go off of but it seemed to fit together too perfectly not to be true. Marya was surprised when the wolf girl agreed to come with them. She hadn't expected them to trust them. Yoren still looked warily upon her and her sister. She didn't blame him. She certainly wouldn't trust two strange girls.

They were to set out at first light. Arya was making her way around saying goodbyes. When she was done they began their trek back to the supplies, assuming it was still there. The little girl from before ran out from the crowd of men to Marya. She frowned looking at the little one. She did not want to leave a helpless child with these men. She looked at her sister with pleading eyes. Raena narrowed her eyes. She mouthed please at her twin. She gave in and nodded.

The four girls headed off. Marya turned her head towards the little one who had grabbed her hand, "Tell me dear, what is your name?"

She removed the strand of hair from her mouth that she had been chewing on, "Leya." She mumbled.

"Leya, that is a wonderful name. A name fit for a princess in fact."

They continued on. Leya asked her about her hair and her mother and Marya answer sweetly as possible no matter how bitter she was about some things. Raena on the other hand was getting progressively more annoyed at Arya's incessant questions about their Dornish training.

Days and nights had passed and Arya had proven herself quite useful by catching a large number rabbits for dinner. Leya slept most of the time and did not let go of Marya's hand.

When there was only one day left to reach the Stark king's camp she grew nervous. There was no telling if the boy would agree to their terms. He would if he was wise but he was young and wisdom was a rare trait among teenaged boys.

It was darkness when they were approached by men in a fur cloaks brandishing weapons. "Halt," one called. "State your business."

Marya cleared her throat, "We, my sisters and I, come seeking an audience with the King of the North. We have brought a gift and a missive."

The man looked to his counterparts. "Seize them and bring them to his grace." He ordered and his men complied. Marya stood still holding her hands in surrender. She looked to Raena who was doing the same. Leya cried loudly as a soldier lifted her in the air. Arya didn't seem very pleased about this. Raena hissed something at the young lady and she stopped wriggling in the man's grip.

They were escorted to a large tent. Inside it was ornate. It reminded Marya of Magister Illyrio's home in Pentos, where she and her sister were fostered along with her cousins. Several men were dressed in many layers of furs. She and her sister both were lacking in that department. The tent itself was lit with fire in a pit and from candles which danced across the silvers and golds in the room.

In front of her stood two or three mid aged men, a woman with bright auburn curls, and a plainly colored young man. In the middle of them was a well decorated young man with auburn curls and bright blue eyes. He looked too young to be a king but then again the current so called king of Westeros was only a boy of thirteen.

Arya and Leya had been left outside of the tent. They must have singled out Marya and Raena as the ones in charge.

"Your Grace, these women claim to have a gift for you."

"We do," it was Raena who spoke. Marya silently prayed to herself that her sisters wouldn't ruin this. While they both could be silver tongued as needed, Raena had a much worse temper that took form in snark. A woman being so bold did not tend to go over well with men.

"You will find this gift to be a most precious offer. Irreplaceable. We only wish that you will read our letter and hopefully agree to some conditions of it."

Marya held the letter out for someone to take. The boy king himself grabbed it from her. He did not open it. Instead he spoke, "the gift first."

Raena spoke before Marya could draw up a quick plan, "Bring the older girl in."

The men who had brought them in called an order to their fellow soldiers. Arya was shoved to the front of the room until she stood between Raena and Marya. It was the orange haired woman who first moved towards the dirty little girl.

"Arya," she gasped.

"Mother!" Arya cried. She jumped into the woman's arms. Tears ran down the older women's face. The young king walked closer to them. When the mother had released Arya he grabbed her in his arms tightly and mussed her hair. His eyes too grew watery.

Marya peered over at her sister who look like she was going to lose it. Raena had always been especially emotional when it came to family matters. Marya understood why she would lose control; what had happened to their family was indeed a tragedy. But she would not allow herself to lose composure. There were details to be discussed and agreements to be made.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I am trying to get deeper in to this. So far I am staying interested.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Raena

Raena was crying. Seeing Arya with her family had made her happy, angry, and sad all at once. She wasn't sure how that was possible but it was happening. She grew quite attached to the girl; she was a wild little thing full of life. The way her lady mother took her in her arms, the way she had cried tears of joy, although it made her glad had brought up unwelcome memories. She missed her mother more in this moment than she ever had.

"How? How did you manage to bring her to us? We are so grateful." The boy she believed to be Robb Stark questioned hardly keeping his voice even.

Marya answered, "We were on our way to visit with the terms of an alliance when we found Arya among the men of the Night's Watch. They were being attacked by Lannister men. We rescued Arya and decided to bring her along, so she could be back with her family where she belonged."

Raena felt herself nodding in agreement. She also felt the need to add something so she did, "We couldn't stand to see a girl separated from her family like we were. It was not only to receive your favor, but to fulfill a sense of duty."

Arya's mother's face lit up with realization, "You are Targaryens."

Raena looked over at her sister. Marya simply nodded. She seemed surprised as Raena was, which was rare. Although both girls had the trademark violet eyes, their dark hair worked as a distraction. It was only a matter of time before someone as well acquainted with Targaryens would recognize them.

"We are and we no longer harbor hard feelings towards the Starks." Raena explained. "Do not worry. We are not sly enough to trick you I am afraid. We simply want to go home." The young king looked at his mother. Raena knew that she had hit a mark. This boy wanted nothing more than to avenge his father and go home.

They all sat down at a table most likely meant for this exact purpose, to negotiate. On it was a map of Westeros and the free lands. Raena lightly caressed the Dothraki lands with two fingers. She traced along the borders thinking about where all of the great landmarks were. The map did not have much detail on the Dothraki, just that they were in the area. She wondered if anyone had made a map of the Dothraki before. They were always changing, mapping them might have been impossible.

King Robb squinted his eyes at the missive. Raena was becoming nervous. She traced her fingers along a mountain range trying to calm herself. If this King didn't agree to the terms, it was all over.

Convincing Viserys to agree to this was difficult, if this didn't go down to his liking they would have to tie him to a pike and set him on fire. He was beginning to drive even Marya crazy and she loved him more than anyone did. She was the only reason he was still alive at this point. He had angered the Dothraki so many times that it was a wonder they didn't just keep Dany and kick the three of them to the side.

Raena understood why Viserys was so upset, she often felt similar things to him but the one thing she never was, was jealous of Daenerys. If she and Marya could just keep his head on straight, then he could make a fair enough King.

Contrary to popular belief he wasn't as much of a fool as people thought. He had some of his father's tendencies of madness which wasn't favorable, but he wasn't unintelligent. The biggest trouble was Illyrio who oddly enough was also their biggest help. He didn't dare miss an opportunity to inflate Viserys' ego.

When the wolf King had finished reading he looked at both of the sisters. Raena smiled awkwardly. Marya kicked her under the table. "You come with terms to an alliance with no men to offer?"

Marya answered, "We have a powerful claim and men are attainable. There is a possibility that our cousins will have an army of unsullied in due time. We also have some weapons, unlike anything that any other army has." Raena smirked. The dragons were small, but they would be large soon enough and there was no way the Lannisters could counter full grown dragons.

"We are asking for support in return for support. We don't have men in the now but we will especially if you throw your fealty to us. We could, with the Stark backing secure Dorne."

When she had finished the young king looked at them wearily.

Raena decided her addition would be necessary, "We know that what we ask is much but it is important to have friends in this game. We are not proposing simply an alliance but a friendship."

Marya's eyes sparked, "Yes a friendship. A far tighter bond shall be formed between us. We will never betray you, even if it is what is best for us."

All at the round table seemed to settle. They had begun to see how desperate the two sisters really were.

"I trust them. They rescued us from the Lannister men. They kept me safe on the journey here."

King Robb seemed to consider his sister's words. For a moment there was silence and then he spoke, "Some alliance can be formed. We are in debt to you for the safe return of my sister. What you ask is not much and it may be very possible for us to strike a deal."

He paused.

"However we must have a formal showing of this alliance."

Raena looked over at her sister. Marya pursed her lips and nodded, "and the simplest would be... A marital alliance?"

"I suppose it would. Although I admit we do not have much to offer. We have many marriage agreements with the Frey's. I suppose a Lord of my banner men would suffice."

Raena looked again at her sister. Marya's lips were pursed and her eyes were trained on the table.

"I'll do it." Raena's voice surprised even herself. Marya's head snapped up. She opened her mouth to speak but Raena continued, "We would need this agreement to be solidified quickly. I am here. I am not promised to any man. I'll do it."

"Raena-" her sister reached out to touch her.

"I'll do it." She repeated.

"Then it's settled. We will find a man and finalize it."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for following this story and reviewing. I have thought about pairing Marya with Robb but I am not sure about it. Let me know what you think.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Theon

It was mid-day when Robb came to his tent. Theon had been keeping himself busy waiting to be sent off to the Pyke, mostly by use of visiting a whore house not to far off from camp.

"Theon, I have a favor that I thought perhaps you'd like to do for me."

"And what is that Stark?" Theon japed.

"Would you like a wife?" Robb probed.

"Would I like a wife?" Theon echoed.

"I have an alliance I must fulfill. A marital alliance was suggested. I thought of you."

Theon sneered at him.

"She's very pretty you know." He added.

"Is she now?" Robb raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. "I will take a look at her myself."

"She will be at dinner. You can take your look tonight. I'll have you seated next to her." With that Robb left the tent.

Theon didn't want a wife. Did he? He supposed that it was about time that he took a woman for himself and only himself.

At dinner that night, Theon sat where he always sat, across from Robb. On his right was a big burly man as usual. The two seats left of him were empty.

Food was being passed around. Theon took a piece of bread and passed on the platter. He looked at Robb asking where this so called marital alliance woman was.

The room hushed for a moment. Theon turned around. Heading towards the table were two young women and a little girl. The girl closest to him looked into his eyes. When their glances met she looked away and at the girl next to her. She whispered something at the girl. The girl next to her in turn knelt down and began speaking to the very little girl holding her hand.

The girl who held his gaze walked closer to the empty seat next to him. As she walked closer he got a better look at her. She was wearing a maroon colored dress that hugged her body tightly until around mid-leg where it fanned out. Her dark hair was tied up and only small strands fell around her face. Her eyes were unlike anything he'd ever seen. They were a hazy violet color and distinctly shaped. Her skin was light creamy tone that the color of the dress accentuated well. Theon liked the way she looked well enough. If she was the one he might just accept Robb's offer.

When she reached the table she looks at Robb and gestured at the seat. He nodded at her and she sat.

She looked back at the other girl. She was now walking over as well. She was wearing a blue dress and looked very similar to the girl sitting next to him. Her body and height were different. She was more bottom heavy than the other girl. Her features were softer than the other girl and she always had that little girl attached to her hand. She too sat down and placed the little girl on her lap.

She spoke to the girl next to her, "Leya's scared. She thinks the men will eat her."

She adorned a bemused look before answering, "They just might try to." The little girl buried her face into the older one's chest. "Don't worry, we won't let them."

The other girl smiled and the little one looked back up.

"Like you did in the forest."

Both older girls nodded. There was silence after that. The girl next to him stared down at the plate in front of her solemnly for a moment and squeezed her eyes shut.

Theon grabbed the bowl from the hands of the man next to him and filled his plate with the meat. This was his opportunity to speak to her. "How much do you want?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment, "Hm?"

"How much meat would you like on your plate?"

"I can manage just fine on my own thank you." She was still looking at him bemusedly.

"No I insist. A taste of northern hospitality for you." He started scooping the meat onto her platter.

After about two scoops she stopped him.

"Thank you that's enough." She took the bowl and scooped two plops out onto the girl next to her's plate. "Pass it down Marya."

"Here Leya take it and pass it down." The little girl grabbed it in her hands and passed it to the burly man next to her.

"Raena, we should send missive to Viserys and Dany."

"Yes I agree but we do not know for certain where they are."

"We still need to." The little girl leaned into Marya's ear and whispered. "I have to take Leya to make her water. Fill my platter."

"It would be my pleasure." She watched the other girl until she was out of sight. "My sister has adopted a small child. Gods what was she thinking? What was I thinking letting her do it?"

She looked at Theon expecting a reply. He had no words. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a few brothers but they all died. I have a sister. I haven't seen her in many years; I had been Lord Stark's ward. Really a hostage though, taken to keep my father from rebelling again." He confessed to her.

"I know a thing or two about being taken from your home. My sister and I were eight when our mother fled with us to Dorne. She died there and we were stuck to fend for ourselves. We did eventually find our way back to remaining family. I am hopeful that you will reunite with your sister." The entire time she spoke her face looked blank, as if she has rehearsed these words. She smiled lightly at him.

"You are the one that His Grace intends to ally with?"

"Aye. Our family has weapons that could prove useful to King Robb's plight. In return we simply ask for some coin and his backing."

Theon continued the conversation, "Weapons?"

"I'll tell you a secret, if you promise me something…" She trailed off.

"And what is it that I must promise." He answered with a question.

"Promise to keep it and encourage your king to follow us. Also promise me that in this alliance you won't allow me to be married off to a fat old man." She whispered in his ear.

He simply nodded.

"Dragons." Her lips grazed his ear.

"What?" She must have been joking. Theon did not believe her for a moment.

"We have dragons. They are not big yet, but soon enough they will be. We also have one with us. I can show you… tonight."

Her lips again grazed his ears. She had to be doing that on purpose.

"When dinner is over I will show you. Do not tell a soul." She pulled away from his ear and looked at him. She was grinning at him. He smirked back at her.

Theon stood outside by the tent where she told him to stand. He had seen her walk out of the tent with her sister. When he could see her again she was walking with Arya, who had been returned to the family by none other than the sisters. He wasn't sure how they pulled that off. It was all very suspicious; they could be Lannister spies. If they truly had dragons, then it was unlikely they worked for the Lannisters.

Arya was speaking to her rather animatedly. "Shhh…" She pressed a finger to her lips, "Remember not to tell, it is our edge, Arya."

"Can I feed him tomorrow?" She asked the older girl.

"I suppose, if you can sneak away. He will be too big for you to feed soon. Good night Arya."

"Good night Raena." So that was her name. He couldn't remember what it was. She put the hood of her cape up and walked towards him.

When she reached him he held out the crook of his arm for her to grab. She held onto his forearm and greeted him, "Hello ser." She smiled him. "May I ask what your name is?"

"I am Theon of house Greyjoy." He answered. A part of him wanted to reprimand her for not knowing him. She seemed to sense this and in turn tighten her grip on him.

"You are of the Iron Islands!" She acted surprised, "I regret to admit I do not know much of the Iron Islands. My sister was always more interested in all of the great houses of Westeros, I am afraid. Our cousin always made certain we knew the basics, but he was more interested in the Southern houses. I shall ask my sister about your house later."

She led him into the woods adjacent to the camp. They remained silent as they inched deeper into the forest. He could only see her eyes in the dark of night, which glowed brightly in the moonlight. After straying from the path, farther than Theon would prefer to at this time of night she stopped. She let go of his arm and walked out of his line of sight.

She returned after a moment with a lit torch. She beckoned him forward and he went towards the light. When he was close enough he could see a reptilian creature the size of a cat with translucent wings in a wooden crate. "Theon Greyjoy I would like you to meet Aerysion, son of Daenerys, brother of Rhaegal and Drogon."

"That's a dragon? It's tiny." Theon scoffed.

"For now. Within a few months, if he is well fed, he shall reach the size of a horse." She answered, hands on hips.

"Robb's wolf is already bigger than that."

"Who do you think lit this torch? I highly doubt his wolf can breathe fire." She knelt next to the cage, unlocked its door, and let the winged lizard crawl up her arm. It perched on her shoulder and hiss at Theon. She patted its head good naturedly. "Come and pet him."

Theon approached the little beast without care. He reached his hand out to touch its snout. Before he could get close it puffed out a small cloud of fire. Raena grabbed it by the nose and looked it in the eyes. "Aerysion, bad boy. Do you want meat?" She grabbed a lump of what Theon guessed was meat from dinner from her satchel. The reptile perked up at this. "That's what I thought. Do not bite him then."

Theon reached his hand out more gingerly this time. This time he pet it without trouble. Its skin was rough and dry to the touch. It seemed to not enjoy his touch. As he moved his hand over its head it began to growl. The thing suddenly flew off in the opposite direction. Raena had thrown the meat into the air.

It returned to her, this time resting on the shoulder farthest from Theon. "Good boy Aerysion. Now it is time for bed. She slipped the lizard into the cage and locked it.

"Isn't he magnificent?" She beamed at him.

"He is certainly something else." Theon responded. She didn't seem satisfied with the remark, but she grabbed onto his arm nonetheless. "It grows late. We should return to camp." She nodded at his words.

Once back in the camp Theon thought about Robb's offer. Raena was the one Robb spoke of. She had admitted that much to him. He did not know if she was what he wanted in a wife. She, at times seemed to lack the dutiful character he expected from his future wife, but she also did not seem to be disagreeable. She certainly had the beauty he could have wanted.

Theon had one more way to assess her. When they reached her tent, he was struck with the idea to kiss her. He would certainly not marry a woman who could not please him. "Good night milord." She meant to bid him farewell. He grabbed her by the arms and turned her face towards him. She seemed shocked at this. Before she could comment on the matter he pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to shy away from him at first, but before they broke apart she pressed her lips harder against his. He snaked his tongue into her mouth. She invited him in. Her lips were soft and plump as he liked.

He tangled his hands into her dark hair first. It was soft as silk to the touch. He moved his hands down her back to her rear. In response to this she pulled away. She was looking at him like a frightened little girl. She stared at him open mouthed touching her lips with her fingertips. "I have never been kissed by a man before…" She trailed off. He returned his mouth to hers. She once again fell into the rhythm of the kiss…

"Raena!" A voice hissed. She jumped away from him. Her face was redder than any girls he'd ever seen. "What are you doing?"

"I must go, milord." She spoke looking away from him.

Theon smirked at her. Both she and her sister seemed absolutely shock. "Good night Raena," He said lowly. She blushed harder and followed her sister into the tent. Theon walked to his tent satisfied. He liked her well enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay so here is another one.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Raena

Raena did not know why she could not rid herself of the pesky smile that adorned her face. Her sister was very angry with her and the smile was not helping to calm her.

"Raena, what in the seven hells were you thinking?" She hissed.

"I wasn't." She answered dumbly. Afterwards she giggled. She didn't know why she did but she just did.

"How much of that Northern Ale did you drink?" Her sister questioned.

"None. Dear sister, I am drunk on life." She smirked.

"What you are is foolish. You cannot simply go around kissing random men. Unless the king of the North personally directed you to kiss this man. What were you thinking? Did Viserys not instruct you to remain completely innocent?"

"Marya, you and I both know that we are not innocent." Raena said contemptuously. It was true. At a time, when the money had run out and the food was wont to they both devised a plan to become whores without telling their cousin. They were innocents, so they were trained in a manner that they could not be corrupted until the time came. It never did because Viserys discovered their plan and forced them to leave. Raena was certain he would want to punish them both for their actions because they would not have been maidens for their husbands. Instead he told both of them that he was disappointed that they did not respect themselves as they should. It was one of his finer moments.

"Keep your voice down." Her sister reprimanded.

"No! We were whores!" Raena shouted. Marya covered her mouth with her hand. Raena licked it.

"Now you've done it!" Marya removed her hand and tackled Raena to the ground. "Not another word out of you! If anyone heard that I swear…"

"What are you going to do?" Raena taunted.

Marya spit on her face. Raena was shocked. "What the fuc-" She was interrupted by the sound of loud wailing. Leya had woken up and saw them fighting. Marya got off of Raena and went over to the crying girl and picked her up into her arms.

"You woke her up." Marya chastised. She bounced the little girl on her hip. Her sister passed her and went to the opening of the tent. "I am going to take Leya outside to calm down. Cool down."

When Marya was out of the tent Raena stuck her tongue out at her sister. She stalked over to her bed and plopped down. She hugged her knees to her chest. She understood why Marya was angry with her. She dared not tell her about introducing him to Aerysion. Theon was a lord after all. She was not completely foolish. He would not have been seated across from the young king if he was not important. It was a possibility that he could be her betrothed. Maybe she ruined those chances. Maybe he thought she was too forward. What if he could tell she had been trained in kissing? She had hoped her confession about not having kissed a man would deter him. She did like him enough. He didn't look like the other fat old north men. She could only hope.

Soon enough she fell into sleep.

The next morning, she was woken up by Arya bouncing on her bed. "Raena wake up!" She whisper yelled.

"Arya?" She replied blearily. "What are you doing here?"

"It's first light. You promised to take me to feed Aerysion!" She beamed at Raena. That was right; she did promise her that.

"All right, give me just a moment to ready myself." She rose out of bed quietly attempting to not wake the two other sleeping girls in the tent. She grabbed a pale pink silk gown from her sack. It was simple and that was what made it her favorite. Viserys had gotten it for her sixteenth name day. Marya had gotten a blue velvet dress that year from him. Dany made them both necklaces with aid from Ilyrio's servants. She smiled at the memory.

"Let us go." Arya followed her out of the tent. Outside it was hardly light. Not a single soul was around, other than soldiers keeping watch. Raena led Arya out into the woods, down the path she had led Theon the past night.

"Arya?" She started.

"Hm?" The girl replied.

"What do you know of Theon Greyjoy?" Arya perked up at the name which must have meant she knew him.

"I've known Theon my whole life. We grew up with him. I don't know him all that well, but he is a really good archer." Arya smiled. Of course she would know about his weapon usage.

"A bow and arrow? You favor a sword don't you?" She knew she couldn't get more information about him from Arya so she changed the subject.

"I was a good shot when we did target practice back in Winterfell. My father got me Braavosi teacher when we went to kings landing after he found out Jon had given me needle. So, I started using a sword." Raena nodded to show she was listening. Arya had already told her all about Syrio Forel and a little about her brother Jon.

They reached the cage and Arya knelt down next to her by it. Raena unlocked it and pulled it up. The dragon crawled out onto her arm. He yawned. Both she and Arya giggled at the sound. "Ready for breakfast Aerysion?" She asked.

Arya stood back up and removed the meat from her satchel. The dragon flew to Arya's shoulder. "Traitor," Raena scoffed as Arya laughed loudly. The dragon nipped at her hand impatiently awaiting food. Arya tossed some of the meat up in the air. The reptile soared into the air to catch it. He swirled all around in different directions catching the food in his mouth. Raena couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

She skipped breakfast along with Marya in order to write to Viserys and Daenerys go see what process they had made. The entire time Raena could not think of anything but her impending betrothal. Would it be to Theon?

She and Marya had made up after she came back into the camp from feeding Aerysion with Arya. Marya proceeded to ask her about feelings and how the kiss was. She told her honestly that it was much better than anything that had come from practicing in the whorehouse training. She stressed that she still wasn't sure about Theon. Marya told her that they shouldn't be sure of anyone here but each other. Raena didn't know if she liked the idea of trusting no one, but she listened to her sister's warning.

Later in the day King Robb called the sisters to his tent. Inside Robb, his mother, some other lords, and Theon stood in front of them. "Lady Raena," The young king started, "A man has asked for your hand in marriage. In this way, we shall unite our causes."

Theon stepped forward. He smirked at her. She looked at Marya who was leering at him. She herself wasn't sure how she was looking at him. She was too focused on the sound of her heart pounding against her chest. Then brought her hand to his face and kissed the back of it.

"Would you accept my proposal, Lady Raena Targaryen?" It surprised her when he spoke her last name. She wasn't used to hearing it.

Raena had trouble getting her mouth to form the words, "Yes." Marya nudged her. "I do."

King Robb clapped his hands and patted Theon on the back, "Then it's settled."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry that it has been taking a while for me to update, but I was on vacation when I wrote the other chapters so I had unlimited amounts of time to work on it. Now that I'm back in school things will probably be slower. Well anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

 _Marya_

 _They had been in camp for almost a week when they received a message from their cousins. Marya had been the one to open and read it while her sister pondered her current marital situation. Raena had been practically catatonic since the day it had been decided, so it left her to operate alone for a time. She was glad for it, although she would never confess that._

 _The note had been short and full of orders without sentiments. The lack of emotions led her to believe that Viserys hadn't even asked for Dany advice in writing it. He approved of the union between Raena and Theon Greyjoy, albeit unenthusiastically. He had confessed to hoping to use her to ally with Dorne. He also requested that the north gift him with a wife after the throne was won._

 _She supposed that it wasn't too much to ask, so she would bring it up to the Northern leaders. He did not supply her with much information of their current state, but she gathered from his tone that the conditions were livable._

 _She attempted to get Raena to do something with her because both of them had grown very bored. The northerners didn't pay much, if any attention to them. When Marya asked if she wanted to spar or train Aerysion or something of the like, she shrugged apathetically and went to sleep. When Raena got nervous she would just sleep until she stopped being nervous or until she got too nervous to sleep. Marya new better than to provoke her because awake nervous Raena was far worse than sleeping nervous Raena._

 _She grabbed Leya by the hand and left the tent. The little girl had grown more vocal over the past week. Once she was cleaned up and dressed nicely she look like a proper noble toddler. From what she had gathered Leya was four years old and her mother died of an injury not too long ago. She was afraid of most of the people in the Stark camp. Despite her fear she no longer hid her face when she saw them._

 _She and Leya walked hand in hand. Fur clad men trudged around no doubt battle ready. This caused Leya to grip her hand tighter. At the sight of a familiar face Marya sighed loudly. It was Theon Greyjoy and his smug smirk._

 _She had come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't like any of the men Raena would be forced to marry but Theon was on a different level. Marya was not exactly certain why she felt that way. Perhaps she was jealous that someone would be taking Raena away from her or she thought Raena deserved better than some lordling of the iron islands. But she supposed that if Raena was content then she should be too._

 _Theon jogged over to her, "Lady Marya," He greeted. "Where is your sister today?" She sighed thinking of Raena and her melodrama._

 _"She's sleeping." She responded curtly._

 _His eyebrow quirked up, "Sleeping?"_

 _"Aye, in the tent."_

 _"It is mid-day." He pointed out._

 _"Yes, it is," She agreed. She sighed inwardly. She would have to think of a good reason as to why she would be sleeping at this time of day. The truth could make her seem queer. She did not want to give a bad impression of her sister. "Raena did not get good rest last night. She'll be up soon enough."_

 _Theon looked over at the tent that she, Raena, and Leya shared, nodded, and walked over to it. She did not want him to wake nervous Raena, but she had no choice. All she could do was try to avoid her sister._

 _Marya and Leya came upon a group of men who were sparring. Marya could feel herself picking out different weaknesses of the men. Leya sat next to her chewing on her sleeve. Out of the corner of her eye Marya could see Arya talking animatedly to her mother. Arya seemed to become angry, her face growing redder and redder. She looked away from her mother and locked eyes with Marya. She uttered something to her mother arms crossed and hurried over to Marya._

 _"Hello," Arya greeted sullenly._

 _"Hello to you too," she replied softly. Leya fidgeted where she was sitting in her lap. The little girl removed herself from Marya's lap and sat cross legged on the ground next to Arya._

 _"Mother won't let me spar." She huffed._

 _"That is a shame."_

 _"I know!" Arya went on. "I even told her about how you and Raena helped us fight against the Lannister men. I also told her how father let me. She still said no."_

 _"You know Arya," Marya had a feeling she would regret offering this, but she was bored so she did it anyway. "We could go out into the woods where no one can see us and feed Aerysion and possibly spar a little."_

 _Arya jumped up excitedly. "Let's go!" Marya pushed herself up, took Leya's hand and walked toward the forest._

 _Once there she let the dragon out of his cage. All three girls tossed meat to the dragon. He was bigger now. He was now the size of a hunting dog and could no longer perch on her shoulder. They had started to let him hunt some and that was aiding significantly in his growth. When they ran out of meat to feed him, he flew off._

 _Marya sat Leya down on a log and she and Arya picked up two sticks the length of swords. "I must warn you Arya, I do not have much experience with sword fight."_

 _Arya just smiled and the two girls began clanking sticks trying to disarm eachother. Arya was able to disarm her a few times. A couple times she made the mistake of gripping the stick like a spear and Arya called her out. Leya watched on curiously._

 _When she and Arya grew tired they sat down on the log next to the little girl and snacked on some cakes that Arya brought in a little pouch. They exchanged funny stories involving swords. Arya told them the story of the time she threw Joffrey Baratheon's sword into the river. In response Marya told of a similar event that transpired between Raena and Viserys._

 _When Marya and Arya finished their cakes they got up to continue sparring. Before they continued Aerysion returned and perched on the log next to Leya. She expected the little girl to cower at the gold scaled dragon but instead she reached her tiny hand out and pet his scales. He moved his head under her hand and she moved it up and down between his eyes. Marya smiled._

 _The sword-play between the two girls the second time around was far more jovial than before. They laughed loudly and charged at each other with much more enthusiasm than the first time. Marya noticed how much Arya seemed to enjoy this. She clearly wasn't meant for the duties of a lady. Fighting was her calling. It was what she loved._

 _She clanked sticks with Arya and swirled hers around trying to disarm the little girl. When she was unsuccessful in her attempt she jabbed her stick out and it met Arya's- At the sound of a high pitched scream both girls jumped. Before she looked her first thought was that Aerysion had bitten Leya but when she turned around Aerysion was nowhere to be seen. There was a group of burly men surrounding the place where the girls were standing. They were all armed with rusty weapons. One held Leya up with his hand covering her mouth and a knife to her neck._

 _Marya's eyes were wide in shock and she found herself paralyzed. She lowered herself and placed the stick on the ground. Arya unsheathed needle but before she could begin an attack one of the wild men grabbed her and held her there. Marya felt hot breath on her neck and she sniffled at the unpleasant smell. "What do you want?" She kept her voice even as she could. She would not do anything to anger these men because if she did harm could come to Leya or even Arya._

 _"Three girls alone in these parts of the woods. We've struck gold men." He laughed breathily against her neck. The man who she could not see pressed himself against her body. She shivered in disgust. He pushed the hair off of her back and onto her shoulders and pressed his hairy lips to her bare neck._

 _"What do you want?" She repeated coolly._

 _"Oh, I think you know…" He murmured._

 _"Let them go and I will do whatever it is you want me to do." Her voice finally betrayed her. It came out shaky and breathy. He laughed against her._

 _"And how are you going to keep us from doing what we want?" She closed her eyes at his words. She prayed silently, desperately that Aerysion would return and burn them all to the ground. The man began lifting at her skirts and she jumped. He laughed again a cruel, dry laugh and pulled her back towards him. Her eyes were stinging in response to her holding back any tears._

 _When the man began pushing her lower the gravity of the situation really hit her. She would just have to live with whatever happened. "Please," she cried out._

 _"It's okay you can scream. I like it when they scream." He caressed her neck._

 _"Aerysion!" She shouted as a last resort._

 _She was staring hatefully at the man who held Leya captive when suddenly blood sprayed from his throat. Leya jumped free of his grasp and ran out of her line of sight. A figure was slashing into the men like they were bread. When the commotion was over she could see Robb the king in the north standing there. He pointed a sword at the man behind her. Something cold pressed up against her neck. She looked around to that Robb's men had Arya and Leya safely in custody._

 _He was laughing again. It was a horrible sound. Suddenly it stopped. Something wet dripped down onto her face. The knife fell from her neck and she could walk free from his grasp._

 _The king lowered his sword and placed it in its holding place on his belt. She could do nothing but run into his arms. Once safely by him she turned herself around to see where her rescuer was. Raena was there pulling a blood covered spear from her attacker's head. Her face was tense and livid._

 _Marya ran to her sister and crashed into her embrace. Her sister held her tightly and she held her tightly. She pulled away from her twin. Raena ran her thumb down her cheek and it came up red. "Come on, let us go clean the mess from your pretty face." Marya nodded solemnly and the party of people left the forest._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, so here is the next chapter. The plot should start picking up more from here on out. I hope you guys are enjoying.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Raena

She was sitting up in her bed speaking with Theon Greyjoy when it happened. It was nothing but a shiver, sick feeling in her stomach, and a fleeing thought. _Marya_. She shot straight up practically knocking her betrothed on his feet. "We have to go Marya is in trouble."

She grabbed her metal spear from its hiding spot and walked out the tent not waiting to hear Theon's thoughts on her strange action. "Raena," He called after her. "Raena, where are you going?"

She did not turn around to answer, "To Marya." She went at a pace that was just above the speed of walking. When she reached the woods, she began to run to the place that they kept Aerysion. In time she reached the spot to find her sister stuck by a man with a knife to her neck. Raena did not hesitate. She snuck up on the man with the quietness of a shadow. With great force she plunged the bladed end through his head. " _Fuck you_ ," She spit in his ear before he fell to the ground dead.

Marya had run into the arms of Robb Stark first, but when she knew the danger was over she went straight to Raena.

She gently walked her sister back to the camps. Theon led them to an inn near the camp that the men used to bathe. He waited outside the baths. Marya stripped her clothes off and lowered herself into the steaming tub. Raena began the work of a handmaiden, gently scrubbing the blood and dirt from her body and face. She washed and combed her sister's hair with as tenderly as she could muster. When the washing was complete she filled the water with oils and perfumes for her sister to relax in. She kissed her twin on the forehead. "Do you wish me leave?" She spoke lowly almost at a whisper. Marya nodded delicately.

She stood beside Theon without a word. She did not want to speak to him. Marya was the only care she had at the moment.

Theon must have sensed her tenseness because he remained silent next to her for a while. When the silence became unbearable even to Raena he broke it. "How is she?"

His voice was the most tender she had ever heard it. "She'll live." She replied softly. She knew it was true. No matter what happened both of them would live.

A day passed before Robb requested her presence. Raena thought it rather kind of him to exclude Marya in wake of her excursion. She knew what this had to be about. There was not a doubt in her mind that it was about a certain gold and cream reptile friend of hers.

Once in the tent she saw the king, his mother, Theon, and a tearful Arya. In front of them was Aerysion's cage. Raena frowned. She had planned to reveal it to Robb whenever Marya did. She could tell he was angry. "What did you keep in this cage? Because Arya says it was a dragon, but I want to hear it from you." She winced at the ire in his voice.

"Aye," She eyed Theon whose face wore a familiar smirk. "I apologize Your Grace my sister and I only planned to withhold information of his existence until we were certain he would survive childhood." Truthfully she had no idea what she and Marya were waiting for exactly but she thought that it was a fair enough reason to hide Aerysion.

"Raena," Arya spoke out, "I'm sorry." The little girl looked distraught.

"Do not trouble yourself dear, there is no reason to be sorry." Raena smiled at Arya to reassure her.

"Where is it?" Robb demanded to know.

"I am uncertain, your grace. He disappeared before the attack. I could go to look if you wish."

"I will have my men look for it." He answered.

"Do you wish that your men are burned to death? He will not act kindly toward a group of strangers brandishing weapons at him. If you want the smallest amount of damage done than I suggest you allow me to at the very least to accompany your men."

The young king's jaw was tight but he nodded. "Very well."

She exited the tent followed by Theon, Arya, and surprisingly lady Catelyn. A selection of Robb's men joined the three and followed closely behind. Once in the forest she began to call out his name. Arya soon followed suit. In a matter of minutes, they came upon the place where the bodies of her sister's attackers lay. The bodies no longer looked like they had the day before. They were now mangled and burnt. Aerysion had found them.

There was the sound of leaves crunching and Raena rushed in front of the soldiers in the direction of the noise. Aerysion came jogging over to her. He let out a high pitched roar and sped up. "Aerysion!" He looked much more like a large scaled dog than a dragon. He placed his head in her hands and she stroked his snout. "Don't run away again!" She scolded. The dragon cowered slightly at her tone. She turned to face the men. "So, where are we going to keep him?"

Another few days had passed. King Robb had gotten over his anger when he saw the dragon. Aerysion was now kept in the place where they held prisoners. The events of the earlier days had died down and now the only thing that held Raena's impending marriage. It was extremely close. Just one more day. The few ladies in the camp prepared her for the day with words of advice and promises to do her hair. One girl had even made her a veil.

If there was one thing Raena wished for at this time it was her mother's presence. She had no mother or septa to teach her to speak prettily. She only had her sister and books. She even wished that Dany and Viserys could have been there. She wanted someone she could burden with her anxieties. Normally she would have done so with Marya, but she was still shaken up.

She lied down on her bed facing her sister's. She looked peaceful in her sleep. There was no doubt that Leya's presence had significantly helped her twin get over the events of days passed. The little girl looked even younger in sleep and she too looked peaceful. Raena smiled to herself before closing her eyes to sleep.

She sat in front of a dimly lit vanity staring at herself. Her hair was down with a small plat down the back. The veil the girl made for her was strategically woven into the braid in the back. It was a creamy white lace. The dress she wore was a very light shade of periwinkle with an ivory pattern like vines. She wore pearls around her neck and the dragon pendant gifted to her at birth. She made the maiden cloak herself. It was a plain gray cloak that she had embroidered a three-headed dragon on. It wasn't her best work by a long shot but it would suffice. She thought that she would look more extravagant when getting married.

A figure appeared in the mirror behind her. "You look very beautiful."

Raena jumped in her seat and turned around to face who spoke. "Lady Catelyn!" She stated surprised. She was the person that Raena least expected to come into her tent.

"How is your sister?" Raena thought that it was just common curtesy but found that it may not be because it was strange to ask of her sister before herself.

"She's okay. We've been through worse." She hadn't meant to laugh bitterly but it came along with the resurfacing of their first years after Robert's rebellion.

"Lady Catelyn," Her own voice surprised her in this instance, "Were you afraid?"

"Nervous but not afraid. Everyone knew that Ned was an honorable man. But I certainly did feel sick before the ceremony. I would have lost my breakfast had I eaten anything."

Raena expelled air through her nostrils as a laugh. "Did you love him?"

"Not right away, but in time. And then more than almost anything." Her voice grew quieter as she spoke.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Raena suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She had forgotten what transpired in Kings Landing. Her eyes stung slightly thinking of her own father and what became of him. She knew how the Stark children felt. It made her heart ache.

"It's alright." She almost whispered. She looked behind herself when some men passed by the tent loudly. "We should probably get going."

Lady Catelyn headed out of the tent. Moments later Raena followed. She walked straight to her sister who she assumed would give her away. Leya and Arya stood next to her waiting for things to start. "Marya," she started but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

It was Robb Stark. "Lady Raena it has come to my attention that you have no man to give you away."

She nodded.

"I would be happy to do so." Raena was surprised. A part of her wanted to refuse but she knew she couldn't. She gave a simple shake of the head. Robb held out the crook of his arm and she held onto it. When the citizens saw, they began to settle. The young king began to walk her down an outdoor aisle lined by rocks leading to a weirwood tree. She was suddenly hit with the reality of the situation. _This is happening_ , her mind repeated until she stood in front of Theon.

He looked directly in her eyes and smirked at her. "Who comes? Who comes before the gods?" Raena panicked for a moment. Was there something that she was supposed to say?

Robb replied, "Raena of House Targaryen comes here to wed. A woman grown and flowered, true born and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Me, Theon of House Greyjoy. I claim her. Who gives her?" Theon returned to smirking when he finished speaking. Raena felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Robb of House Stark, king in the North." Robb turned to her, "Lady Raena, will you take this man?"

Her heart panged. She looked for her sister in the crowd of people. Marya met her eyes and nodded. "Yes," She stated before realizing that that was most likely not the proper response. "I take this man." Theon took her hand in his. He kneeled facing the tree and she followed suit. She didn't know what they should be doing at this moment but she stared intently at the tree. After a moment Theon squeezed her hand and began to rise. She rose with him and turned to face him. He untied the drawstrings of her cloak and it fell at her feet. He took a cloak of his own House adorned with the Kraken sigil and draped it over her shoulders. People cheered and clapped and they walked down the pathway.

The feast was short and long to Raena all at once. She was anticipating what was to come next. She found it increasingly difficult to speak to Theon like usual when she kept thinking about the bedding. She imagined that he wasn't having nearly as hard a time. She had heard that he was lustful, but it didn't bother her. Raena had a feeling that she could keep that under control.

When they were done feasting Marya came by and bid Raena goodnight. Leya gave her a kiss on the cheek and hid her face when Theon smiled at her. He took her hand and led her out of the tent. It was a short walk to his. Even though the tent was meant only for him, it was bigger than the one she shared with Marya. She supposed that this would be her tent now as well.

Her eyes did not remain on much of the furnishings for long until they found the bed. It was much bigger than her own and was lavishly coated with furs. She didn't know how she thought that she could have become a whore once, but then she remembered how starving they were and how much Dany cried of her empty belly. _Come on Raena_ , she chastised. _You were thirteen when that happened. You can be braver than then._

Theon came up to her and planted a kiss on her shoulder. His hands pulled the cloak off her back and rested on her shoulders. She put her own hand on his that laid on her left shoulder. "Theon…" She trailed off. She couldn't tell him that she was nervous. Could she?

"Yes my wife." She shuttered. _His wife. We're married. This is real_. She couldn't work up the courage to express her concern. He began kissing the crook of her neck and along her jaw. She closed her eyes and decided to just let everything happen. He walked into her until her knees hit the end of the bed. His kissing became progressively more aggressive and it felt good. The fear of what was to come kept her fists clenched. He began unbuttoning the back of her gown. When he reached the last button, he grabbed her hips and began to lower the top half of her body to the bed. He pulled at her sleeve to bring it over her shoulder.

" _Wait_." Her own voice surprised her. She couldn't believe that she didn't just let it continue. He backed away from her slightly so that she could get up to face him. "I… um, think that it would be better if I could see you." She stammered.

He looked at her for a moment as if she had dumbfounded him. "Is that what you wish?" He whispered. She nodded lightly. He slipped her dress off her body and then tore his own shirt off. Between her thighs began throbbing and her body felt warm. He began kissing her violently on the mouth and as he did so he ripped the underclothes from her body. He lifted her up and placed her on top of the furs of his bed. He unlaced his britches and looked her straight in the eyes. She focused on his wintery blue eyes. He thrust into her and her nails dug into his back. There was a brief sharp pain and she worried that it would get worse. He was smirking like usual and she found it oddly comforting. As it became a rhythm she began to feel better. She was no longer petrified. She remembered the things that she had been taught. One was that to let the man know he was doing well, even if he wasn't, you should moan to let him know. She thought that the sounds would have to be artificial but to her surprise it was genuine. Every time he moved she found herself enamored by the way she felt. Nothing like this had ever happened.

Theon quickened his movements and Raena gripped even tighter. He was groaning loudly now. After a moment, he shuddered on top of her and pulled out of her. The space between her legs was amply wet as were the furs beneath her. Theon rolled off her breathing heavily. Raena didn't know why but she felt as though she had just conquered the world.

Her own breaths were overly audible and she ran a hand through her hair. She looked over at him and as soon as she saw him panting, she exhaled a breathy laugh. He pulled her closer to him. Raena rolled onto her stomach so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He quickly kissed her on the forehead. "I take it that you're well?" He japed lightly.

She just laughed quietly. She nuzzled her head onto his warm, bare chest and began tracing circles lightly on it. He twirled a strand of his dark hair in between two fingers. They laid there silently until Raena fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright here is the next one. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Leya

Leya feared all the men in the camp. She avoided them at all costs and Arya laughed at her for it. She didn't understand what Arya found funny about it; they were big, loud, and hairy. She didn't like to leave Marya's side because she knew that she could keep her safe from them. After those big scary men attacked them, Leya was forced to separate from her for a while. It made her cry a lot.

She was very glad that after Raena married Theon, Marya began spending more time with her once again. She was walking Leya around the camp and the little girl didn't know why. They stopped in front of a woman with hair the color of fire and Arya. Leya ran from Marya's grasp. "Arry!" She ran up to the bigger girl and hugged her around the waist quickly.

"Lady Catelyn," Marya greeted, "If it be possible, can you watch Leya for me today? I have matters that I must discuss and I am afraid that Leya's presence is not wanted." Leya mood dropped Marya was leaving her with Arya and this woman.

"Of course." At her answer Marya walked off.

Leya looked up at the woman, "Who are you?" she asked.

"That's my mother Leya." Arya answered.

"Oh," She trailed off. "I miss Marya."

"She will be back soon enough." Arya's mother supplied. Leya supposed that she was right. Marya usually didn't leave her for long.

"Your hair is the color of fire." The little girl stated.

"Yes, it is." Lady Catelyn agreed. She ushered Leya and Arya to a nearby tent. Inside was a group of women.

She and Arya sat down on a chair. Women tended to their hair. Leya noticed that Arya was fitful and pouty. She did not understand why. Hair brushing felt good to her. The woman began grabbing sections of her hair and folding them over each other. Her straight brown hair laid in two braids over her shoulders. Leya looked at herself in a mirror and admired herself in it. "It's so pretty!" Leya had not had anything of this sort done to her hair. She hopped off her chair and gave the woman a hug. "Thank you!" she said cheerily.

"Oh no, thank you, my lady." The woman bowed her head. Leya moved her attention to the young girl beside her.

Arya's hair was all different lengths and the woman tending to hers seemed troubled. "Lady Arya, what happened to your hair?" The girl said horrified.

Arya scowled in the mirror. Leya wanted Arya to stop being so upset. She decided to walk up to her hair. Leya stared up at the woman at the back of Arya's head. "Can I help?"

"I don't know sweetling. There is not much that can be done." Arya's scowl grew angrier.

Leya reached up a touched around Arya's head. "It's lumpy, but still soft. It is good enough this way, I think. Will it grow back?" She looked back up at the lady.

"Aye, it will dear."

"Oh good. Do you have any pins?"

The woman looked perplexed. "Yes."

"You could make swirlies and make them stay with pins." When she was met with confused looks she grabbed a strand of Arya's hair and twisted it around her finger. Then she pressed the ring of hair on her head. "Like this." The two women looked at each other and nodded.

"It may work." One said and Leya smiled. Arya seemed less annoyed.

"Come along, Leya. While the maids work on Arya's hair let's go get you properly dressed." Lady Catelyn beckoned Leya. She followed the woman to the other end of the tent.

The women in that area pulled Leya's dress over her head and slipped another one on her. It was a bit big in certain areas so the women pinned it and sewed to fix it. When they were done Leya felt the fabric. It was rough with embroidery. She picked up the skirt so that she could see the colors. It was a dark blue color with light blue swirling patterns all over it. Leya smiled and spun around to see the twirling of the skirt. It didn't have much lift but it made ruffling noises as she twirled. "Pretty!" She stated happily.

Soon enough the day had almost ended. Leya had been playing with Arya when she ran into a group of men. They were laughing loudly and when they looked at her she could feel her heart trying to spring from her chest. To get away, Leya ran into the nearest tent, heart pounding. For a moment, she thought that she was safe but then she realized what thent she ran into. There were large cages. One held a dragon, the others held men. Leya scurried over to Aerysion, who seemed less dangerous than the men. He pressed his face against the bars. Suddenly he began to bare his teeth, "We're friends?" Leya didn't understand why he would behave this way with her. She was upset until she saw that his eyes were not focused on her. A dirty man was pressed up against the bars of a nearby cell.

Leya pedaled back closer to the dragon. The man's eyes were green like the pine trees near her old home. They pierced through his dust covered appearance. She was very scared and wanted to leave but she could still hear the men laughing. She would wait for them to go outside.

"You're my new guard?" He quirked up a brow. "The Stark boy certainly has no concern of me escaping." He guffawed.

Leya walked closer to Aerysion until she felt the cold bars press against her back. She turned towards Aerysion and noticed that she could fit within the space between bars. She slipped in with the dragon and instantly felt safer.

The man's face settled into a smirk. Leya's safe feeling melted. "I take it you stumbled here on accident?"

She nodded gingerly.

"May I ask your name?" His voice seemed kind enough. She thought of Marya and Raena and dismissed any thoughts of telling the man her name. She shrugged in response. "I'll tell you mine." She just stared at him. "My name is Jaime."

Leya inched closer to the bars of the cage. "You're a bad man. You've been locked up."

"Aye, I am a prisoner, but not for a crime I've committed. I am a prisoner of war." She found herself growing more interested by each word he said. Leya slipped through the bars.

"War?" Leya had not heard much of the word before. She knew that when her mother was young there was a war. War was a thing of Lords and Kings, and only the common people if it fell onto their land.

She walked closer to the man to hear what he had to say better. "Yes. I was captured in battle. Now they keep me locked up in here."

"Are you important?" It was the only reason that Leya could think of for why they would hold him captive.

"Enough," He scoffed.

"My name is Leya." It slipped from her mouth. She knew she shouldn't have but it was too late to change. Before another thing could be said, they both turned when they heard shuffling outside the tent.

There was loud, feminine laughter and a girl stumbled into the tent. Both she and the man in the cage jumped. A man followed her in quickly. She got up off of the ground and dusted off her skirts. The man tugged at her arm trying to get her to leave. Her eyes went wide and she shouted angrily, "Leya!" It was Raena and Theon. "Get away from that man." She ordered.

Leya ran away from him happily to the girls side. "Raena!" She greeted. Even though she was interested in what the man had to say she was still very afraid of him. Raena had rescued her from this place.

"Raena," Theon addressed her. "Let's leave this place."

Raena didn't listen she walked toward the caged man. "Is that him?" She inched even closer. She crouched down so that they were eye to eye. "Is this him?" She asked again when he refrained from answering.

"Yes Raena, it's him." Theon's mouth pressed into a thin line. Leya could tell that he hadn't wanted to tell her.

She faced the man and narrowed her eyes at him. "I want nothing more than to drive my spear through your skull, for what you have done to my family. However, I will leave it to those who you wronged directly." Her voice was steady and icy. Leya had never seen anyone speak words like that so calmly. "They call you King slayer, they call you oath breaker, but I will forever call you the man who orphaned my cousins. I will call you the son of the man who sent his attack dog to kill an innocent woman and her equally innocent children. I will call you the son of the man who decided against letting us live freely and sent his attack dog to kill another innocent woman and her equally innocent children. He failed. The children live and they do not forget." When she finished speaking she stood up again. Raena rushed to them. She picked Leya up and rested her on her hips and walked out of the tent. Leya looked behind her shoulder at the man in the cage. He waved at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay so here's this one.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Marya

The news had come no later than moons after the wedding that Theon and Raena would be leaving to negotiate with the Iron Islands. It was the king of the north himself who told delivered the news to her. She wasn't alone when he spoke of it. They were discussing war plans and important matters of alliance. It came up quickly and unimportantly. Marya's eyes stung with tears. The clouded her vision until the spilled down her cheeks. The men kept on discussing. Marya kept on attempting to keep the tears from falling down her face.

When Robb finished what he was saying it was silent for a moment and then he spoke, "Lady Marya, are you alright?"

She bit down hard on her lip before replying. "Yes, Your Grace. Something has seemed to upset my eyes. Would you mind if I went outside for a moment?"

"Not at all." He answered. She got up and pushed her chair in, blinking her eyes furiously to make the water stop flowing from them. It made it worse. Once outside the tent, she made certain no one was around and then rubbed her eyes fervently with the sleeves of her dress. She blinked quickly and then stared out at the scenery to see if her vision cleared up. She sniffled once before entering back into the tent. Her head only pounded with one thought: Raena was leaving. She knew that it would be happening at one point but she didn't expect to have such a reaction. When she thought about it for a moment she realized that she couldn't remember a time when she and Raena had been apart.

She returned to her seat and listened to the rest of the meeting. She kept her eyes trained on the wood of the table ignoring all of the discussion. She had to calm down or else her voice might betray her when she needed to speak. "Marya, what do you believe to be the best course of action as far as alliances are concerned?" Robbed asked her.

She was surprised that he spoke to her. She didn't know why he had even invited her. She knew that some of the Northmen would think it weak to confer with a woman. She guessed that Robb didn't care. "Well, one simple alliance would be Dorne, as Raena and I are Dornish. Our mother was Acacia Martell. The Dornish hate the Lannisters more than any other house in all of Westeros. Although, you are quite the competition for them. The Tyrells could be extremely advantageous. They will align themselves with whoever they see winning. It would seem they are tied up with Renly however. I believe that our largest problems are the Lannisters and Baratheons. If I am not mistaken Stannis is the eldest?" the young king nodded. "We could potentially leave Renly and Stannis alone. If I am correct Stannis will not take Renly's attempt for the throne well. He does have the better claim. It would be smartest for us to leave them be to fight each other until one is victorious."

"It is still unwise to exclude the Baratheons from an alliance on the unlikely chance of the Targaryens taking the throne. If you don't mind me saying lady Marya, I have heard rumors of your cousin's madness." A man from across the table argued.

Maya swallowed hard, "It has always been a struggle for him, but he is not mad. He is certainly saner than that boy they let sit the throne. He is… stubborn, disrespectful, and at times down right cruel, but he has the most will power out of any man I have ever met, he is courageous almost to a fault… The list of bad things I can say about him goes on as does the list of good. We grew up together so perhaps my perception of him is skewed, but I know one thing. He is not mad in the way his father was. He will not burn people alive for glancing at him in a funny manner. He will not punish without reason. And so long as he doesn't bring a weapon on another sacred Dothraki land, he will live to be king."

"Why is she here, eh? What does this little girl know of war? What right does she have to order us around?" Another man from across the table grumbled.

Marya could've laughed. What did she know of war? She knew everything save for battle. Robb's jaw clenched and his mouth pressed into a fine line. He looked over at Marya before speaking, "She is here because I asked that she be here and she has whatever right to order you that I give her."

"Ser, I admit, I am no man. I have not weathered the gore of battle as you have, but I know war. War and I met when I was very young. It took very much from me. My mother, my father, Rhaenys, Aegon, Rhaegar, Elia, and the good knights who kept their oaths and tried to protect us. It took my home. It forced four children onto free city streets, forced to sell their mother's precious jewels and family memories for a burnt loaf of bread. I also know Kings. I grew up with one. I survived with one. A man must think the highest of the high of himself to sit that throne. I estimate their reactions based upon how Viserys would react. I do not fancy myself an expert of strategy, I simply supply input when it is asked of me." After Marya said what she did, she relaxed back in her seat again. She was already formulating possible counter arguments. The time never came.

Robb had begun to voice his own opinions on the matter, "She could very well be right about Renly and Stannis. The prospect of the Tyrells is not an opportunity we can pass up. It may be wise of us to visit Renly's camp with a false discussion of alliance. If we are friendly with the Tyrell's they may very well join us if Renly fails. I will think of who to send."

The round table circulated in discussion and Marya sat there silently listening to different opinions. She fought the urge to get up and leave increasing in strength. These men did not want her here and she didn't want to be here because of it. Robb looked over at her for a moment, sympathy in his eyes. She gave him a forced smile.

Marya stared at Raena with tears rolling down her cheeks. She ignored them. Raena's eyes glistened with tears. "Stop, you're going to make me cry." She mumbled. They had already said their goodbyes, but she couldn't leave. Not yet. Raena ran to her and embraced her tightly. Marya melted into her sister's arms.

"Please don't leave me…" The words escaped Marya's lips before she could stop them.

Raena cupped Marya's face in her hands and brushed the tears away with her thumbs. "I'll never leave you, truly." Her sister pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I'll write you as soon as I can. Anha athfiezar yeri qoy ki tih qoy." She finished off with the Dothraki words. I love you, blood of my blood.

"Anha athfiezar yeri qoy ki tih qoy." She echoed. Her sister turned around and walked off with her Lord husband. Marya couldn't help it. She hadn't been apart from her sister for more than a few hours since Robert's Rebellion. She covered her mouth with a hand to muffle the whimper wont to come from her mouth.

A pair of unfamiliar arms wrapped around her. They were warm and strong. From closer inspection she was able to figure out who it was. Robb. She buried her face in his chest. Her forehead stung with cold from his metal chest plate. She was surprised by the comfort but it was not unwelcome. She let all of it out.

When she was done she backed away from him and mutter a sorry. It was embarrassing, the way she behaved. They had never been apart. Through all of the years, they were always together. They had to protect each other. That was what their mother had said before her death. This job had become increasingly difficult over the years, but now it would be almost impossible.

Three days after, there were critical decisions to be made. Robb and the rest of the men were going to head off to war. It left Marya with a decision. She could either bring Leya with her to meet with Renly Baratheon or she could send her up to Winterfell. She didn't want to leave Leya, but it was the safer choice. She would be traveling up there with two Frey boys: Little Walder and Big Walder.

Traveling to meet Renly with Lady Catelyn was not something she was too keen on either. She and Raena would play with him at Tourneys before the Baratheons overthrew the Targaryens. He was a happy young boy. Marya had nothing but bittersweet fleeting memories of him.

With the horses saddled up, it was time for her to leave. She had already watch Leya go off with a man who she did not know, but Robb assured her that Leya would be perfectly safe in his care. All that was left was to say farewell to the men and be on their way. Robb had come to see them off, no doubt to be certain of his mother's safety. Marya didn't know how to feel about the Stark boy. He was always so kind to her and he was honorable in the way that she had heard his father was. However, he was still a boy. Marya herself was quite a few years older than him and indubitably experienced far more than he had. But he seem to do strikingly well in war and was vastly more mature for his age than most. She had the utmost respect for the youthful king.

He hugged his mother warmly and kissed her on the cheek. His eyes then fell to Marya. "Good luck on your travels."

"And good luck to you in all your endeavors, Your Grace. Should you need Aerysion, he is yours to use." She reminded him of the dragon. He nodded curtly and began to walk away his wolf trailing closely behind him. Marya took a deep breath.

"Should we be on our way my Lady?" Their guard asked. Lady Catelyn nodded and the three of them mount their horses. The familiar feeling of a horse beneath her made Marya smile.

She sighed, "I forgot how much I missed this." She spoke to no one in particular. She patted the mare's neck and she whinnied. If she closed her eyes they were back among the Dothraki, a new found hope swelling in their chests. She could not look back for too long, lest she get lost.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but I was busy with finals and then I had writer's block. Hopefully I will be able to make this a more regular thing. I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I did, but I was very upset by the passing of Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. I named Leya after Princess Leia so yeah... anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Raena

She let the sea air swirl her hair around. Her face was cold from the water in the atmosphere and she could taste the salt. She liked the way it felt but at the same time she didn't. Traveling across the sea held many painful memories. Arms wrapped around her waist. "Do you enjoy being at sea? You will have to learn to enjoy it. The sea is the Greyjoy's home after all."

"I enjoy the sea," She started. "It's salty to the tongue, sour to the brain… Bad memories. It reminds me of bad memories. We were very young, Marya and I, when it happened. When everything happened."

"The rebellion?" he stated in answer, bring her closer to him.

"The rebellion," She sighed, "In around a year's time after the beginning, Robert had won. He and the Lannisters had decided to dispose of the Targaryens."

"Rhaenys and Aegon, they sent the Mountain after them, didn't they?"

She remained silent for a moment. "Aegon was just a babe… Rhaenys was a good friend. We weren't able to spend time with very many children that weren't relatives. We, kids… we did everything together… stole lemon cakes from the kitchens, snuck around the dungeons playing in dragon skulls, pretending we were knights and princesses and kings and queens and damsels… Things were so simple then." She shivered inexplicably. "They sent the Mountain after us, but they do not like flaunting their failures so no doubt you haven't heard. We were in Dorne, very slowly making our way to the Martells. When the Mountain came Ser Jents was to protect our mother. He died quick enough that we could hear our mother's screams. Ser Zajur carried the both of us to the ship he bought for us. Marya and I were sick for the majority of the journey across the Narrow Sea. I just remember being so sick."

"You're not sick now, are you?" he turned her around to face him.

"No, I am not. We were not sick from the rocking of the waves. We were terribly distraught about our mother and father." She remembered how worried Ser Zajur was at first, and then how annoyed he was about cleaning up their lost meals.

"Ah…" He let out in understanding. "Let us go down to the cabin now." He grabbed her wrist and led her below deck. There the captain's daughter was wandering aimlessly. The girl's plump face took Raena back to the moment they arrived aboard. She had separated from Theon for a moment to explore the ship. When she returned, she found him schmoozing the young girl. Without even bothering to listen to what kind of conversation she took him by the wrist saying only one thing, "Absolutely not."

The sight of her made Raena unnerved. She had not the slightest idea why this girl intrigued Theon, when she was directly in front of him. She had heard stories of his frequent whoring. She had hoped that this would stop but clearly putting a stop to it might be more difficult than she had first thought. Theon's eyes lingered on the girl for another moment. "No," she simply said. He smirked down at her.

Once in the cabin, he tugged at the ties of her dress. When they loosened and the dress could easily be peeled from her body he began to feverishly kiss her shoulder, and then her neck, and then her mouth. Theon's lust was nothing, if not legendary. She had imagined it might be this way, based on just the way he smirked. She never imagined that this would be pleasing to her, and sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes, she was tired. Sometimes, she just wanted to talk. But most of the time she was happily compliant.

He pulled at her sleeve lightly and the material flowed off her body. For a moment, she was cold, but he pushed her down onto the fur covered bed. He crawled on top of her. Instead of unlacing his breeches, he began kiss her lips. She gladly invited his tongue in. He rested his hands on her breasts and thumbed at her nipples. He pulled away from her mouth and moved down her body, trailing kisses across her bare skin. Theon spread her legs with his palms and nested his head between them. His lips grazed her sensitive areas in such a way that she could not help but shiver. He moved his lips more fervently and his tongue. In a way, it was unbearable. Moans escaped her lips, although she attempted to hold them in. She felt like she was becoming undone. As her utterances grew louder, he pulled away. He moved back to her face and planted a wet kiss on her lips. He nipped at her lower lip and as he did so he finally unlaced his breeches.

He thrust into her and she grabbed at his back with her hands. "Theon…" She found his name slipping from her lips. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. She felt her grip on reality loosening. And then it slipped away completely. She shuddered with pleasure. He continued his movements until he spilled his seed into her. He rolled himself off of her and sprawled onto the furs.

She nuzzled her head onto his chest, where she always rested it afterward. Raena had the inexplicable urge to speak to him endlessly. She hadn't the slightest clue what about, but she wanted so desperately to speak about. "That was… amazing…" She looked up at him and trailed her fingers across his jaw. "You have an extraordinary talent for taking my breath away. You really do."

He kissed her head, "Many thanks, my lady." He laid his hand on her breasts, fingers fiddling. He began to kiss her and the words on her tongue melted away.

One night Raena woke while Theon was still fast asleep. As she lay awake she thought back on her brief time at the whore house. It was the middle of the night and both Viserys and Daenerys slept soundly. She and Marya both woke and silently left. They went to the finest establishment in the city. The woman who greeted them was called Madame Lasharys. She had narrow, sultry eyes and sleek dark hair. She spoke with a thick accent. When they asked her for a job, she gladly received them. Every day while Viserys went off to work, the two girls snuck away to the house, leaving Daenerys with the inn owner. She paid them very small amounts of coin to train, since she did not feed or house them.

Raena didn't remember what the man who helped her train looked like but she remembered that he was named Roshk. Without spoiling her, he would coach her on how to behave and how to react. He taught her how to ride a man, like her time with the Dothraki taught her to ride a horse. He taught her how to pleasure a man with her hands and mouth. It took several sessions to finally have it down and keep it down… now that she thought about it, perhaps she should please Theon in this way. The thought comforted her and made her feel powerful, as if she had somethings over him. She could surprise him.

The next morning Raena woke alone. She quickly slipped back on her underclothes. She wanted this to be exactly the way she wanted it. Raena positioned herself in the furs in what she thought was an engaging pose. Soon after, Theon came down to their room, "The islands are in view, you must come see…" He trailed off, "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you," Raena rose and closed the door to their quarters.

"Well, get dressed. I want you to see the Iron Islands." He simply said. She brushed against his chest with her hand.

"I will, but first I have something for you." He raised his brows at her. She slowly dropped down to her knees. His eyes lit up in realization. She tugged at the laces of his breeches. They came undone and she slid them down wards. She took his manhood in her hands. Then she took him in her mouth, moving her lips and tongue in the way she had been taught. Soon enough he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her closer to him. She noticed that he filled her mouth more than the male whore. He had more hair and smelled not at all like oils and perfume. He smelled salty like the ocean. When the liquid filled her mouth, she braced herself for the nauseating taste. She truly had not forgotten her training because it went down easier than she expected. Some dribbled down her chin.

When she stood up again, Theon relaced. His seed on her chin was distracting so she wiped at it with finger. Fueled by boldness in her heart, she licked it off her finger. He looked at her smirking his smirk. "Are you pleased my Lord Husband?"

He planted a kiss on her lips, "Very. Now get dressed and meet me on the upper deck."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: New POV alert new POV alert. So I decided to add this character in so that we can see what's going on up at the wall. Sorry that it's been soooo long but I've been busy with school and on top of it I had writer's block. The creativity seems to be back so hopefully I will be able to update more consistently, who can tell?**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Tiss

Craster's Keep was an ugly place for sure. The thought that he married and fucked his own daughters made Tiss' stomach stir. There was something so innately wrong with it. The daughter-wives stared wonderingly at all the brothers. When one would look at her she would move her eyes. Not one of her brothers had discovered the secret that she was a lady, but women know women. She would not be outed by one of Craster's wildlings.

Tiss had been assigned the honorable job of shoveling pig shit with Grenn and Chet. She didn't mind cleaning up pig shit with Grenn, but she could not fucking stand Chet. She shuddered at the thought of what he would ever do if he discovered her true sex. You'd think that growing up with men, seeing them piss, hearing them talking about women as if the only thing of value was what laid between their legs, would make her be off put by men, but it just made it worse. She found herself finding so many of them attractive. Grenn had ugly teeth but he looked handsome when he smiled. When she'd seen him shirtless, she liked what she'd seen. Pyp was skinny and had a stupid haircut, but he had a nice ass. Jon Snow was something entirely different. He was like something out of a dream. She couldn't see a single flaw in him. He fought well and with honor. He was handsome and had amazing hair. Samwell Tarly was fat. He was clumsy, a terrible fighter, and a bloody craven. But, he was kind and he was her brother and had thrice times the brains any of the other crows.

She didn't remember much of her childhood before Robert's rebellion. She just knew two things: she was a Dayne and she needed to live at the wall for her own protection. Lucky for her, she was a convincing enough boy. She was manish for a girl and feminine for a boy. Few new of her true identity as Lady Tisalandei. The Old Bear took her in and Benjen Stark took her as his ward. Even though she learned sword fighting long ago they finally let her become a fully-fledged crow only a year ago. She'd befriended Jon, Grenn, Pyp, and Sam because of it.

"Gods, Craster's really makes me want to drive an ax threw m' head." Tiss remarked.

"How many times have you been to Craster's?" Grenn asked.

"A few, but once is enough." She continued shoveling. She didn't want to talk about the Wildling man again. He was most definitely the worst man she'd ever met and she lived with rapists and murderers. Everything was peaceful and rancid in scent until… " _Shit,"_ She swore.

"Yes, it's everywhere," Chett joked.

"I've gotta go talk to the Old Bear." Before they could respond she ran off to find Mormont. He was inside Craster's shelter. She leaned up and whispered in Mormont's ear, "Lord Commander, I'm bleeding."

The Old Bear looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Go ask Tarly for a cloth, tell him you cut yourself."

"Yes milord." Sam gave her the cloth with little question and she ran off to put it on. When she finished, she spotted Jon and Sam talking intimately. Jon was scowling and Sam looked worried. Quickly she headed over to them.

"Jon, we have to help her." Sam begged him in a hushed voice. Jon responded, "Sam, we can't. We're not allowed to talk to Craster's women."

"What's this whisperin' about?" Tiss budded in. "Don't be plannin' anything with Craster's daughters. It doesn't work. It never works." She thought back to the time she snuck a particularly young daughter of Craster's in a cart. She had befriended the girl. Lyla was her name. She admitted to Tiss that she feared Craster because he took her little brother away as a gift to the white gods. Tiss took this seriously and hid the girl. Craster didn't miss one girl, but Jeor Mormont checked the cart, most likely because she had been lingering near it, found the girl. Mormont made her walk Lyla all the way back to Craster's keep alone.

She had no idea what she was thinking. What would they have done with the wildling girl once they reached the wall? It wouldn't have worked. "But…" Sam stammered.

"I know Sam. I know ya want to help, but the best we can do for them is stay out of their way."

Over the days Craster had grown more pissed at them. Some brothers didn't understand the concept of leave Craster's daughter/wives the fuck alone. If Craster was a woman and he had son/husbands she wouldn't be goin' out of her mind ignoring the lord commander. No matter how much time she spent with men, she would never fully understand them.

Craster finally had decided to kick them out. All at once Tiss felt relieved and concerned. She hated Craster's but North of the Wall was dangerous, especially with dead men walking. She hung back with Grenn and Edd. "You been to the Fist?" Grenn asked.

"A few times," Edd responded.

"No, I've only ever been as far as Craster's." She answered. "Mormont's a bit protective."

"I've never understood why that is." Edd added on.

"It's 'cause he looks like a little girl." Grenn teased.

"Fuck you, Aurochs." Keeping herself calm when someone reference her gender had become easier over the years. She always reacted by pretending it bothered her. She pushed past the both of them to walk with Jon and Sam.

That night she slept next to Grenn. A few hours passed midnight two brothers came and woke both her and Grenn. It was their watch. They walked out to the post. Tiss was plenty awake but Grenn looked like the dead walking.

"Tired are ya, Aurochs?" She teased.

"Shut up, Tiss." He responded rubbing his eyes. "How long have you been a brother of the Night's Watch?" He began most likely attempting to start a conversation. Just standing watch in silence would be awfully boring.

"Years upon years. I don't know Grenn. I can't remember life before the Watch. I was very young. My father sent me here because of Robert's rebellion. I just… I don't know. How'd you find yourself here?" It was true that she didn't remember anything in detail. Nothing, she couldn't recall anything. She knew who she was. She knew what she was. That wasn't enough.

"Filched some food. Either my hand or the Watch. I chose the watch." Grenn answered simply. Tiss just nodded. "Did your father ask you if you wanted to?"

"I think it was rather against my will and against my mother's, but I truly cannot recall. What did you steal?" She didn't particularly want to speak of her origins. It wasn't that she couldn't keep her story straight, it was that she didn't like lying to Grenn, especially when they were sharing personal stories.

"A loaf of fucking bread." He answered seeming suddenly enraged.

"The punishment for taking a bread loaf is limb removal or Night's Watch?" Grenn said something unintelligible that Tiss interpreted as yes.

"So you've been sworn to celibacy, your whole life?"

Tiss' cheeks grew hot, "Yes."

"You never fucked a girl?"

"No Grenn, I was a child when I came here." And I certainly would not like to fuck a girl, Tiss thought to herself.

"Kissed a girl?"

"No."

"You've never gone down to Moles Town with any men before? No one ever asked you?" He seemed so concerned with her innocence.

"No Grenn, well I mean brothers have asked me to come along. I always said no. I didn't really have a choice, Benjen Stark was always peering over my shoulder. I was his ward essentially. When I reached ten and four, some brothers invited me to Moles Town. I said no thank you. They said that they'd already picked a girl and everything. I said no thank you. Eventually, Benjen had found out and said no thank you for me. So, no I haven't and I don't plan to." Grenn smiled at her for this, "I fully intend to keep my vows and my brothers can do as they like." They sat their silently. "What was your first girl like?"

Grenn made a face, "A mousy, brown thing and in truth you make a prettier girl than her, but she was soft and female, and that was all I cared about at that age." Even though Grenn did not mean calling her pretty a compliment, she took it that way. They made unimportant small talk until Edd came up and told them that it was his turn to watch along with Derys.

The two of them laid back down in their respective places. "Goodnight Aurochs," Tiss partly whispered, so not to wake her brothers.

"Night Tiss," He answered back. Tiss smiled to herself, closing her eyes, ready for sleep to take her.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: And look at that. Once again I take forever to update. Sorry. My brain is always scattered so it's hard to focus on one thing at a time. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Marya

Marya rode on Lady Catelyn's right. She leaned down and patted her buck skinned mare's neck. The horse whinnied. She had chosen to call her Starlight because of the perfect star on her forehead. The horse was far more wont to follow her orders than her Dothraki present but she still missed Jonquil dearly. Marya had cried when they sold Jonquil. She wished that she hadn't been so weak.

"Ser Wendell, you ride well for a Westerosi," Marya japed.

"They ride better across the Narrow Sea?" Lady Catelyn asked. Marya laughed, a clear happy, sound that flowed sweetly from her throat.

"No man from any place rides better than the Dothraki." Marya reminisced. They rode as though the horse were naught but an extension of their bodies.

"No man rapes and pillages like the Dothraki." Ser Wendell offered.

Marya narrowed her eyes, "That in no way has anything to do with their riding abilities." She pouted. "Some men have no right to call the Dothraki savages." She thought for a moment about the Mountain. She pushed the thought away.

Suddenly men rode at them from all around. They were not yet a day away from Renly's camp and yet Renly's men had come to greet them. "I am Ser Colen of Greenpools, as it please you. These are dangerous lands you cross."

"Our business is urgent," Lady Catelyn replied. "I come as envoy from my son, Robb Stark, the King in the North to treat with Renly Baratheon, the King in the South."

"King Renly is the crowned and anointed lord of all the Seven Kingdoms my lady." Ser Colem began, "I will escort you to King Renly's camp." A laugh arose in Marya's chest. Renly a king? Renly a friend of hers from long ago. She could not picture that young boy with a crown atop is head.

The travel to his camp was not long and mostly free of conversation. Any conversation was King Renly this and King Robb that. All Marya could think was that it looked to be an opportune time for Viserys to challenge the power more. Then there would be five kings. But Viserys and Daenerys were in Qarth and were not likely to gather an army there. Hopefully, with the help of Ser Jorah they would move onto a better place.

When they came upon the camp there seemed to be some sort of a tourney. A bigger person fought a comely young man in a rainbow-colored cloak. The young man seemed to have the upper hand for most of the fight, but the other figure managed to knock him into the dirt, brandishing the sword at his chest. The winner ripped off the helm to reveal a head of almost white blonde hair and eyes bluer than anything Marya had ever seen. And most surprisingly it was a girl.

Lady Catelyn had made the mistake herself of still regarding her as male. She did have a very mannish appearance. The woman bowed to Renly, "Stand, Brienne of Tarth. You are my champion. Ask of me anything?"

"I wish to become a member of your rainbow guard." There was an awe and uproar in the crowd of onlookers.

For a moment, Renly looked as though he would refuse. Then Renly turned to one of his guards and uttered a command. They came back with a rainbow colored cloak similar to the one the other man wore. The rainbow guard must have been Renly's idea of a King's guard. From what Marya could glean, neither Renly nor his men had yet tasted war. The sheer fact that his Kingsguard had not been filled showed that. Although that looked favorable for Marya's ambitions she could not help, but feel her heart ache. Long ago before his brother's rebellion, Renly had been a little boy who had come to foster at their home. He only resided there for a year, but in that time, they had played together amiably as children.

"Lady Catelyn," Renly greeted. Marya looked down at her toes repeating herself the story she made to tell the camp. He stood up from his chair and walked towards them guards close by. Once near he extended his hands and lifted her chin so that she was staring right into his face. "Lady… Marya?" It was partly a statement and partly a question. Realization dawned on his face and Marya couldn't help but let a hint of a grin appear on her face. "I have the right one, yes?"

"Yes, you have the right one." Marya answered softly. "How did you recognize me?" She did not think her significant enough in his mind to plague his memory.

"Well, I believe if Raena has not mellowed she'd be wont to slap me for touching her." That did not properly answer her question. "Ah Marya… I am hurt that you valued our friendship so little that you'd think I'd forget the two of you."

"Friendship?" Lady Catelyn asked voice edge with slight contempt.

Marya sighed heavily and Renly began speaking again, "I was a very young boy when I was sent to be a ward for Lord Aegal on Dragonstone. I remained there until my mother and father's untimely passing. Marya, her sister, I, and the serving girl… What was she called?"

"Emma," Marya supplied.

"Emma, had so much fun together. You were the princess, if I can recall correctly. Raena was the dragon and sometimes a foreign queen or a witch. Emma was the knight sometimes the commoner. And do you recall what I was?" So, that's where this was going.

"The king." She said quietly. "But Renly, I'm no princess. Raena isn't an actual dragon, or a foreign queen, and certainly not a witch. And Emma…" Marya chewed on her bottom lip as Renly stood in silence.

"But I am King." Renly replied indignantly. "When I was young, I asked Stannis to look for Emma. I asked Robert not to hurt you or your family."

"I appreciate that Renly." Marya did not know what else to say.

"I could do nothing then, but now, I am the King and I can do those things on my own." After a moment of silence, Renly clapped his hands together. "Come let us dine together with some privacy."

The dinner was far from amiable. Lady Catelyn and Renly argued much about Kings and the North. Marya wondered how Viserys would react to know that the crown was in ruins. If they knew the conflict what would they do? Would they do anything? Perhaps not. If they knew it was likely they would simply jump for joy and celebrate the suffering of their enemies. She supposed that she could do the same, only within the safe confines of her mind.

Believing in her alliance with the Starks was like grasping at oiled straws. She did not doubt their sense of duty, but if he wished to keep his northmen happy the King might have to abandon her in favor of something else. All she could do was pray that they would head her warnings and follow her plans. People were hard to predict, but she tended to do well at predicting reactions of others to her own actions.

In the current moment of time it would be smart for The Young Wolf to declare for one of the Baratheon brothers. However, long-term she knew it would be wiser to hold out for the Dragons. They will win this war of that Marya was certain. "And how have you faired throughout this?" Marya stared at Renly, who had just addressed her, empty minded.

"Through out what?" She hadn't been listening.

"Though out the drama in Kingslanding. When Jon Arryn died, what were you doing?" He sipped at his wine and looked at her expectantly.

"I do not know when that was exactly, but I suppose it was around the time we sold Daenerys to the Khal in hopes of gaining an army of Dothraki screamers. It did not go as hoped." She sipped her own wine.

"So not well I take it." She nodded.

"It could have gone better." She agreed. Before Renly could speak another word a young man, likely a squire of sorts, burst in.

The boy simply announced, "He's here!"

"Lord Tywin?" Renly questioned. "Impossible he was nowhere near here last we heard."

The youth visibly gulped and shook his head, "No Your Grace, It's Stannis."

They rode out to meet Stannis on the grassy cliff. Marya did not want to go. He took her home away; she did not think that she could bare to face him the way she faced Renly. As she sat upon Starlight, Stannis and his host rode up the hill.

It was Stannis, much older than last she saw him, his banner men, and a woman, a red woman, redder than any other red priestess she had ever seen. The women of R'hollor wore red dresses and a ruby at her neck, but this woman had hair as red as her ruby and eyes just the same. She was the first to speak, "You should kneel before your brother. He is the Lord's chosen, born amidst salt and smoke."

Renly chuckled, "Born amidst salt and smoke… Is he a ham?" Marya laughed loudly and nearly fell off her horse. Stannis narrowed his eyes and his forehead wrinkled. The red woman seemed no more amused.

"The Lord's chosen?" Marya hadn't meant to say it aloud, but it came out of her mouth nonetheless. All attention was directed at her. "I was almost certain that he was meant to be a Targaryen."

"The prophecy does not specify in the way you have thought." The red woman replied simply. "Had you read it in its natural state you would know that there are many ways to interpret it. R'hollor has shown me that Stannis is the Lord's chosen in the flames. He is Azor Ahai reborn."

Marya didn't know how to respond to that. "We did not come here to discuss the trivialities of a centuries old prophecy. Renly, I give you until dawn to proclaim me the true king. I'll allow you to keep Storm's End. I'll even name you my heir." Those were Stannis' terms. Marya doubted Renly would find them good enough. He had made up his mind.

"Stannis do you not see the banners that have pledged themselves to me? You act as though I don't stand a chance. The realm doesn't want you as their king."

"The two of you are brothers!" Lady Catelyn yelled. "You shouldn't be at each other's throats in this way."

"My lady, I am the rightful King." Stannis replied hard as stone.

"By all laws, regency should fall to Robert's eldest son. Neither of you have claim over him." Lady Catelyn's reasoning was perfectly sound. Although Marya could see Renly rising up against Joffrey without much of any cause, she could not see Stannis doing the same. There had to be something she and Lady Catelyn were missing.

"Joffrey Baratheon is a bastard, born of incest, the son of Cersei and Jaime Lannister." Marya's head spun. This bettered Viserys' claim more so than before. "Your Lord husband is the one who informed me of this most grievous sin." Lady Catelyn said nothing. She simply sat atop her horse, wide eyed.

"I'll not bend to your will Stannis. I'll see you on the fields at dawn." Renly was seething. Marya could hear his teeth grinding.

"You've made a grave mistake, brother." Stannis nodded at his bannermen and they all wheeled their horses around to ride down the grassy hill.

"I can't believe I used to love you," Renly commented as an aside. He and his men did the same as Stannis had, leaving Marya and Lady Catelyn to themselves.

"I can't believe those two, arguing like children." Lady Catelyn confided in her.

"Renly's armies will be no help. Neither will Stannis'. They'll both slaughter each other." She laughed humorlessly. "The best thing that we can do for Robb is gain the favor of Renly's bannermen." Marya was in truth relieved. Her alliance with the Starks was turning out to be much more of a success than thought.

"Yes, if you would be so kind as to treat with Queen Margaery. I'm afraid relating to a girl as young as her would prove more difficult for myself than you." Lady Catelyn asked.

"Of course, my lady," She answered. Something was tearing away at her. Perhaps Lady Stark could aid her. "Could I ask you something?"

She nodded. There was something so motherly about her. It almost reduced Marya to tears. "Is it possible to hate someone and love them all at once?"

Lady Catelyn visibly pondered her words, "I think it is possible. I hated Ned for his betrayal, for bringing that bastard of his into our home. However, I had love for him already and that love grew and grew until the hate nearly disappeared. Why do you ask?"

Marya thought about divulging all the truth of her words but then shied away. "Emotions are so very complicated."

"Yes, they certainly are." She agreed. Marya did not feel any better.


	13. Chapter 13

**An: Well, that was faster than usual ish kind of. Sorry.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. George R.R. Martin does._

Leya

Leya did not like either of the Walders one bit. She did her best not to speak to them. They'd tease her relentlessly. They detested her presence as well. They constantly bothered the adults about why they were traveling with some common, little girl. Every time they did, she remembered what Marya said to her before goodbye.

 _"_ _Leya, look at me." She did. She looked at her, even though everything was blurry from tears. "No matter what anyone says, remember you are a Targaryen. You are, because I say you are." She kissed the little northern girl on the forehead._

 _In that moment Leya felt something she had never felt. Her lips curled upwards and her heart thumped in her chest. She had felt important and she had felt loved. Marya loved her, loved her like her mother had. Leya hugged her, until her arms grew tired of being rapped around the older girl's neck._

The ride wasn't the worst thing she had ever suffered, but it was the most disliked she had ever felt. When she could see the walls of Winterfell, her heart swelled. She had never seen anything like it. Tall, stone buildings, bigger than some trees, filled her vision. "Wow," She gasped.

"It's not that big," Little Walder scoffed. Leya stared at the fat boy. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was lying.

She was overjoyed to get out of the carriage. Her legs had felt cramped and the Walder's left her feeling sour. Now she could walk about and hide herself away from her little traveling companions. The Frey men who transported them walked them down into the great hall, where the Lord of Winterfell met the needs of highborn and commoners alike. Leya was amazed at the warmth of the place. The outside had been so cold there was frost on the ground. She was glad to be somewhere that kept her body heat up. She didn't like the cold.

In this place, she felt so small. The tents in the King's camp tended to have more shallow roofs and less space, and even there she felt like a mouse in the home of a giant. The hall of the Lord was even bigger and she could feel the eyes of every person in it on her and the Freys. Two young boys sat at a long table with an elderly man in grey robes with a chain around his neck. He was Maester. She knew because Marya told her. They were the wisest men and healers too.

Both of the young boys at the table had auburn hair and blue eyes. The younger one's hair was wildly curly and his eyes shone brightly. The older had hair that was mostly straight and fell nearly to his shoulders. His blue eyes were a much colder shade.

The maester rose from his seat, "Lord Brandon Stark of Winterfell." The Frey men bowed their heads as did the Walders. Leya did not know if she should so she did not. She simply kept her eyes on her feet, only occasionally letting her eyes wander to the two boys.

The Frey's introduced themselves and the two boys called Walder. When it came time to introduce Leya there was an audible sigh, "Princess Leya of house Targaryen."

Brandon spoke, "Targaryen? I thought that they all died."

A Frey man poked her on the shoulder, "Go on child, explain yourself."

She shuddered, suddenly chilly. The words came out of her mouth with difficulty. She was not educated and now she stood before educated men. She did not know how to read or write. The only thing she could write was her name, because Marya taught her. "I… Marya found me in the woods and told me that she would protect me… she said she wrote a letter to her cousin in Qu- Quart- no my bad it's Quarth. He said I could be one of them if she wanted. He said that the world could use more with the name." Leya stopped talking. Her hands were shaking. She joined them together to so no one would notice.

"Your brother, King Robb has made a secret alliance with the Targaryens across the Narrow Sea, My Lord." One man announced. "The two Targaryens who came to your brother's camp have both gone to do business on behalf of King Robb, so they ask the hospitality of Winterfell to watch over their little sister. They ask that she attend lessons with Maester Luwin."

The Lord looked up from where he sat at the maester and then back at her company. "It will be done." He surveyed the room, "Osha," He called out. A woman appeared from the crowd of servants. "Please escort the princess to her chambers." He turned to Leya, "Princess, if you should need anything, please have Osha tell me. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Thank you, Mil- My Lord." One of the first things Marya taught her was to address Lords in the way highborns would. Two words, she had to remember.

"Come along little lady, let's get you to your room." The serving woman extended her hand and Leya took it.

"What do you think the comet means?" Leya asked Osha as the woman combed tangles out of her damp hair. The only other person who had ever given her bath was her mother. It was strange to have this woman she only met moments ago, scrubbing her back.

"What do you think it means Princess?" Osha turned the question on her.

"Dragons," she giggled.

"I'd say the same as you. One thing known among the Freefolk is that a red streak against the sky means Dragons. Don't know where it comes from though." The woman answer ringing water out of her hair.

"Marya says that the comet appeared in the sky the day the dragon eggs hatched. She says there are three. I've only met Aerysion. He's cream colored. Marya says there's a green one called Raeghal and a big, black one called Drogon." Leya splashed the bath water around for no reason at all.

"You've met a dragon?" She nodded. "Lucky girl." Osha finished combing her hair and helped her out of the bath. When she was dried and clothed the wildling woman turned to her, "Would you like me to take you to sup with the little lords?"

Leya nodded quickly and took the woman's hand in hers. The halls were large like everything in this place. She looked at the stones that made up the walls as they walked to the great hall. "There's to be a feast." Osha told her. Leya remembered the last feast she had attended. It was also the first. She sat in Marya's lap and didn't look any men in the eyes. She would have to learn to not be afraid of big men. She would have to learn to not be afraid of anything.

When they reached the Great Hall, the woman took her to the long table, "Right Princess, sit yourself down next to the little lord." Leya did as told and sat down beside the curly haired boy.

"Bye Osha," She waved at the woman. The platter in front of her was packed tightly with foods she'd never seen. She nibbled off bites of the meat and greens. It tasted nice, so she decided to eat it without reservations. More than half her plate remained, but she wasn't hungry anymore. The little lord was eyeing her plate. She looked back and forth between him and her platter.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"You're looking at my plate." She pointed out. The little boy pouted and rested his elbows on the table.

"You didn't finish your venison." He pointed to the meat on her plate.

"I'm not hungry anymore," She shrugged. The Stark boy took the meat off of her plate with a utensil and onto his own. "What's your name?" She asked the little boy.

"Rickon," He replied focused more on the meat than her. "You're the Targaryen, right?" She nodded.

He ignored her once again until dessert came out. Her plate was taken away and replaced with one filled with breads. The one in the center was square and yellow. She picked it up to examine it further. Rickon saw her doing so, "It's a lemon cake." She eyed it one more time before biting into it. The cake was spongey and sweet and it left a slight sting on her tongue.

"It's good," She smiled at him.

"They were my sister's favorites," He informed her, "Before she went to Kings Landing." He looked at the little, bright colored cake solemnly. "Do you wanna go do something fun?"

Leya was unsure if she should accept his offer. She chewed on her lip for a moment. What would Marya want her to do? "Sure," Marya would want her to be on good terms with the Lords of Winterfell.

He yanked her out of the chair by the arm and ran. Few people paid mind to the children running across the hall. He dragged her into the cold night air. She could see her breath puffing out. They stopped at a long building.

Inside were metal bars and gates holding dogs. _The kennels_. The farthest cage held two wolves. One had greyish brown fur and the other was black as night. Rickon stood on his tippy toes to reach the lock. The black one came barreling out and down the hall towards her. "Shaggy!" The little lord called, "To me!" The wolf stopped in its tracks and returned to his side.

Leya was stunned. He had control over the black beast. Perhaps he would be friendly towards her like Aerysion was. "Come on," the auburn-haired boy hollered at her. He was past her in a flash. She followed him out into the cold night air. For once Leya was not worried about surviving, she was worried about being a kid. She giggled as frozen blasts of wind reddened her cheeks.


End file.
